


DOAWK- Hardcore Hanky-Pank

by Splatoonwriter



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Armpit fetish, F/F, Fisting, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatoonwriter/pseuds/Splatoonwriter
Summary: While 13 year old Greg Heffely and Rowley Jefferson were going through the forest with their Halloween shenanigans;Patty became friends with Angie Steadman. REALLY close friends.





	DOAWK- Hardcore Hanky-Pank

  
Chapter 1  
\-----------------------

  
In the gym of a town not so far away, everyone was so busy with Halloween. However, not everyone is celebrating Halloween. Two females ( named Patty Farwell and Angie Steadman ) where having intercourse. In the gym of Westmore Middle School, Patty was on top rubbing her vagina against Angie's. " Fuck, don't stop " Angie snaps in pleasure. " Don't plan on it " replies Patty. Patty undid her pigtailed, revealing her long flowing hair. Then, while still on top of Angie, bent down and started licking the nipples of Angie as Angie squeezed. Angie moaned as she squeezed, making milk come up.

After, Patty licked the remains off of Angie's breast. Patty went down and started licking Angie's vagina. Patty switched between licking Angie's cunt and playing with Angie's bush of pubic hair. As Angie rubbed faster, she felt a sensation in her body. " I'm going to CUUM " Angie moaned. Patty stopped licking and quickly grabbed a dildo. Patty inserted it into Angie's butt and pushed it in a out as Angie kept rubbing. Angie came and Patty licked the rest off.

" My pits are so sweaty " Patty said as she got up and put her arms up, revealing her hairy armpits. Angie smiled and laid Patty on the floor, Patty's armpits exposed. Angie got close and started licking. Patty moaned as Angie switched armpits. " Don't stop baby " Patty moaned in pleasure. Angie grabbed the dildo Patty used on her and inserted it into Patty's vagina. As Angie continued to lick Patty's hairy armpits, she stimulated her lover's vagina with a dildo. It only took a few seconds for Patty to cum, making a loud moan. Angie then licked the remaking off of Patty's hairy vagina.

" Get the secondary dildo " Patty said.

" Whatever you say " Angie replied

Angie grabbed the other dildo and then insert them both into herself. One in her vagina and one into her butthole. As Angie sat their, Patty got on her hands and knees. She turned backwards, her but facing Angie. " Want a taste " asked Patty. " Sure " Angie replied with a nod. Angie crawled up to Patty's rear end and started licking Patty's butthole, also feeling Patty's pubic hair hanging off of Patty's vagina. She stopped licking and inserted her first into Angie's butthole. Patty screamed in pleasure as Angie's fist went inside her. " Ah...ah...ooooh " Patty moaned as Angie moved her fist around. " I'm going to shit " moaned Patty. Angie stopped and laid down, her arms up.

" Do it on me " says Angie.

" Are you sure " asks Patty.

Angie nodded yes, laying down with her arms up.

Patty walked over and stood on top of Angie. Patty squatted down and squeezed, pooping all over Angie. Poop smeared all over Angie's chest, arms, cleavage, and vagina. " That felt so good" Angie said. " Whoops, I have to go pee too " says Patty. Angie gave Patty a seductive look , inviting Patty to do it. " Ok" Patty said. Patty stood over Angie and peed. " Now lick it off " Angeline said. Patty then bent down and started licking, tasting the mix of her own fecues and urine.

 

 


End file.
